


Sensitive

by SnarkyBreeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor’s forehead, Yuuri’s off-season tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze
Summary: Yuuri loves Viktor’s forehead.Viktor loves Yuuri’s off-season tummy.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Savi_yoi/status/1125517328920268806?s=20) by Savi
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Yuuri, _stop_ , it’s not cute,” Viktor whined, his bottom lip thrust forward in a dramatic pout.  

Yuuri didn’t seem to hear.  His fingers tangled in his husband’s hair, he peppered a series of soft kisses along Viktor’s forehead.  “Shh, no, it’s _adorable_ , Vitya, there’s so much room to smooch!”

“Nooo,” Viktor protested, doing his best to shrink back into his sweatshirt. “You _have_ to say that.  What’s wrong with kissing the rest of me?”

“The rest of you is fine too,” Yuuri’s lips said against his hairline.  “But I don’t know, something just…” his words dissolved into a hungry growl as he crawled into Viktor’s lap.

 _No,_ that wasn’t ok.  “Stop lying,” Viktor groaned into Yuuri’s collar, trying his best not to be drawn in.  His forehead wasn’t _cute,_ it was just _big_.  It made his face look small and it highlighted just how far his hairline had receded since his pre-haircut days.  It always managed to catch the light and ruined even his best angles.

Viktor hated his forehead.

But Yuuri didn’t seem to, because Yuuri was still love-drunk and honeymooning and hadn’t caught on to any of Viktor’s flaws.

 _Or_ Yuuri was trying to make him feel better about getting older.

“Well then you must be lying when you tell me how much You love my off-season tummy,” Yuuri pointed out matter of factly.  He sat back on his heels with a little, unconcerned gaze over his shoulder. “If you didn’t want me to keep kissing you, Vitya, you should have just _said_ …”

 _“Noooo,”_ Viktor whined once more, scrambling to pull Yuuri back into him.  “I love your soft squish, love, and I want you to kiss me; I just don’t want you to acknowledge anything between my eyebrows and my hair.”

“As long as you never touch my tummy,” Yuuri offered, bracing himself against Viktor’s shoulders.  “Deal.”

Viktor would be lying if he said that he didn’t consider it for a moment.

Maybe, for this one crucial cause, he could give up pressing his face into Yuuri’s One Softest Spot, the indulgence he had to wait entire seasons to enjoy, a pillow and a plaything and a snack all in one.  Maybe he could refrain from pressing his fingertips tenderly into Yuuri’s sides when they embraced, make peace with never again enjoying the subtle, satisfying give beneath them. No more tickles—Yuuri has a distinct, nasal giggle when he’s tickled that Viktor can only assume no one else has heard in years besides him.  Maybe no one would ever hear it again.

Could Viktor live without Yuuri’s musical, bubbling giggle for the rest of his life?

Probably not.  Besides, part of what made Yuuri’s tummy so cute was how squirmy and pouty he got when it was touched.  Viktor loved finding ways to make his ears go pink and his nose scrunch up and his brows knit their adorable little crease.

Was… was that what Yuuri liked too?  

“No deal,” he blurted, letting his hands slide down Yuuri’s sides to find the soft spot just above his hips.  “I love pork belly too much.”

Viktor totally deserved the throw pillow Yuuri lobbed at his face.

“Hey— I never said you could call it that, _Fivehead!”_

Viktor stuck his lower lip out once more.  “Hey, not fair. I was going to ask if you would kiss me some more.”

“Yeah, and you know where I’ll start,” Yuuri laughed, his weight pressing Viktor back into the couch.  

"I guess I’m fine with that,” Viktor sighed.  Yuuri’s sides were plush beneath his fingers and Yuuri’s lips were warm against his temple.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/snarkybreeze) and [Tumblr](http://kingfisherunion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
